<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fic Order List by LadyBlackwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407250">Fic Order List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings'>LadyBlackwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aid, Fic List, Other, order list, reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked about an order for the fics I have written. </p>
<p>... Well honestly things never come to mind in order of what happens. They come to mind, I write them, and then try to put the puzzle pieces together. While I do remember a lot of what happens (and have a general idea of what will) specific order rarely comes to mind. But I did organize what I have already completed in an order that tries to make the most sense. </p>
<p>Be warn that is will update with each fic and is mostly All Might and Iron Maiden's relationship. When the other characters, and their relationships, get more in the story their timelines will be parallel to this chart since they're living their own lives at the same times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fic Order List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Time Periods:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>School Days-</strong>  From the time that Iron Maiden enrolled in UA and met Vampi. This time period also covers anything from after the pair returned from school till they meet All Might. (Unless it is being told to All Might or another character as a flashback..)</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354231">Along Came a Spyder</a></li>
</ol>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Younger Days-</strong> The time period from when they meet All Might till he is injured in his first fight with All for One. Most of the time beings in Devil’s Dock as the story spreads out into the rest of the canon universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215599">Different Delivery</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124565">Sensative Hairs</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080047">When You Mean It</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729233">Sick Call</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077761">Lovin' The Hugs</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615810">Our Quiet Night</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006803">Bubbling Up </a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642909">Hot Springs Heat Up</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534575">An Interesting Day At the Beach</a></li>
<li>
<h4 class="heading"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599641">Hug a Bear</a></h4>
</li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934861">Migraine Hero</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711483">Trails by Dinner Plate</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249322">If you fail try, try and try again</a></li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886587">YD: The Best Intentions Pave The Way</a>
<ol>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937698">Repairing Bonds?</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066026">YD: Making Up Is Hard to Do</a></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276326">What is in a name?</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852699/chapters/54620266">Mini Stories: Themed Shirts</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794783/chapters/57164011">Something Precious Comic</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881108">Stormy Night</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207639">Barbecue Birthday</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481426">Halloween Treat</a></li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712213">Our First Christmas</a>(Multi-Chapter still in Process)</li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129197">Rest, Relaxation or Vacation?</a></li>
<li>Early I-Island storyline-
<ol>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286573">Mark of a New Beginning</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815550">Desiring More</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160678">A Mighty Concern</a></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472117">Cuddle Attack!</a>(Multi-Chapter)</li>
<li>
<h4 class="heading"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444991">Rooftop Question</a></h4>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492207">Undeniable Craving</a>– a commissioned piece but in this specific timeline</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944898">Heart Guard</a>(Multi-chapter)</li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182687">Life Raft</a></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>10 Years to Canon-</strong> This covers from the storyline is ‘10 Years too Late?’ till the actual beginning of the manga aka canon timeline.</p>
<ol>
<li>10 Years too Late? (Name of Storyline and Part 1 of Multi-chapter)
<ol>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291510">Goodbye Letter</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304575">Healing Can Hurt</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315303">Coming Home</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331455">Our Nightmares</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366936">The Vampire Cries</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376179">Would you be ashamed?</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416436">Time to Break Up or Make Up</a></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411666">Ripping Away the Veil</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750540">Scars of the Heart</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995165">Don't Disappear</a></li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469537">More than a suit</a>
<ol>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874694">Mini Story: Regret of Failures</a></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205307">Some Bunny Loves Me</a> (Multi-Chapter)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003868">Cat-</a><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003868">Might!</a>
</li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707404">She Loves Me</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639442">Overdue Confessions</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034162">Celebration Cake</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358027">Lost in the Fics</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930752">Am I Good Teacher?</a></li>
<li>
<h4 class="heading">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010996">Puffy Heart</a> </h4>
</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Individual-</strong> Not related to my story’s time line</p>
<ol>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942237">Flowers</a>– Young All Might time frame</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292434">Nightmarish Torment</a>- Commissioned Piece but general in 10 Years to Canon</li>
<li>
<h4 class="heading">
<strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426607">Blocked!</a>- </strong>The story Just a Kiss! is Younger Days timeline</h4>
</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>